Star Wars: Episode I - The Chosen One/Prologue
From the second saga The Chosen One As told in the Journal of the Whills Prologue This has all happened before. It is happening now. It will all happen again. History shows us that there is a pattern in the cosmos, one undeniable fact of the nature of sentient species that guides us to knowing an essential basic tenet for the universe’s development. This is much different than destiny, mind you. This is sentient nature. Young galaxies start with worlds scattered, disconnected, and unaware of one another’s existence, outside of basic extra-terrestrial theories. Over time, many of these species evolve, not just biologically but technologically as well. They learn of one another, but there is animosity; on young worlds it’s as if two nations discovered one another’s existence, only to learn that their aims and hopes conflicted at almost every turn. There comes a point, though, when these planets move towards a shared hope, one routed in prosperity and peace. They form together, becoming one government, a collection of peace-loving worlds all working together to make their collective dream a reality. For a time, they receive just that. Then come those evil ones with greed to match. One such story happened a long time ago. For some of you reading this, it was in a galaxy far, far away from your own. This makes it no less relevant for you. If you’ve grown enough to know of the existence of these writings, maybe all of this has already happened for you, and you can explore the similarities and differences between the two histories. On the other hand, maybe it hasn’t happened. Perhaps, if you’re lucky, you can use this to learn from the mistakes of this galaxy and break the vicious cycle. The story of this galaxy spans hundreds of millennia, but the full story should be left to historians more qualified than me on those times. Here, we start at the turning point in galactic affairs, the beginning of what would be the defining moment in the galaxy’s history: its ultimate salvation. Some galaxies fail, others succeed, and those who do succeed are saved, sometimes by one person and often by many. This is the story of a man who became the savior, even if that’s the last thing he ever wanted, but he wasn’t alone. This is the tale of individuals destined to become legends in their own right as well. These are the last of the great star wars. If hope is worth fighting for, it has known no greater battle than this. -------------------- Ashlan Four, Jedi Bendu Mountains Year 4 after the Battle of Yavin Our story begins where the story of salvation ends, on Ashlan Four. It was the fourth year after the battle at Yavin, where the first of the great Death Stars was destroyed by the freedom fighters that helped lead the galaxy out of the darkness. Legend spoke of Ashlan Four as a planet hidden from the cosmos, tucked away within the vast expanse of the Ashlan Nebula in the galaxy’s Unknown Regions—though that name itself was prejudiced, pertaining only to the point of view of those outside the region who had never taken the time to explore the edges of the galaxy. Like its corner of the heavens, Ashlan Four often remained a place of myth and folklore, though it was far more obscure than virtually all stories of the Unknown Regions. Even now it remains a hidden plain of existence, as no one can actually find it as they would a planet. It’s a pocket dimension, one with complexities and truths far beyond those of basic Human understanding. It was for that reason above all others that it remained hidden from the universe, as a place that could be interpreted in so many ways that the interpretations were infinite. It continues on, until the universe itself comes to an end, as an immense rainbow of every possible color you could imagine, and so many more you could not. Ashlan Four was spoken of in prophecies dating back thousands of years before Yavin, around the time of the great exodus of 100,000 BBY—shorthand for before the Battle of Yavin. For eons philosophers spoke of a man called Michael, a Human prophet who foretold of a great race of wisdom called the Whills. These beings would follow a great order, the Jedi Bendu, to a planet in the calm, warm purple light of the Ashlan Nebula, a light that radiated even across the land, giving it that same colored hue when the light shined down upon it. It was here that the Whills could record the story of the galaxy. Of course, there was no planet, but instead a boundless realm of mountains, rivers, wide open pastures, and rolling green hills, not to mention the great ocean that spanned most of the dimension. Here, near the monastery that housed the galactic saga, was where we begin. Prologue